


Cold Grounds

by schmetterlingstee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scene Boyfriends, getting it on, let's just say, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlingstee/pseuds/schmetterlingstee
Summary: Illumi and Chrollo meet somewhere rather unconventional to have a little fun together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a challenge for myself to see if I could actually write smut, but then i became more serious about this and actually finished it.
> 
> Illumi and Chrollo are both in their late teens in this story (tho there isn't much of a story here anyway).
> 
> I don't really have a lot to say since this basically explains itself, except please enjoy!

 

15:32. The strong wind had been blowing all day had faded and the air around him slowly grew colder. Chrollo put away his phone. He closed his black coat and the weathered old planks beneath him which once had been the roof of a restaurant creaked. Many times he had thought they would break, but they never did.

He felt a stinging pain and finally noticed the bruise on his hand. It wasn’t grave. But perhaps he would have to look for an easier way to get up here in the future. Jumping onto the roof from the old rollercoaster tracks right next to him wasn’t exactly save. If he kept doing it, the planks of the roof would break for sure one day.

He rubbed his tongue against his gums and felt the polished metal that now pierced his tongue. He had gotten the piercing about four days ago and any kind of pain was gone by now. Though he already missed the hint of blood in his taste buds.

Chrollo let his gaze wander over the view in front of him.

The old amusement park laid still and in an eerie silence. He remembered sneaking in here as a kid when it had been open to the public. Fortunately now that it was closed, it practically belonged to him and the troupe. He appreciated the location as an exclusive hideout. Whenever he came here, he was always taken by nostalgia

On brighter days one was able to see the city behind the thin line of trees. But today it was barely visible due to the thick cloak of fog that had swallowed the valley and now slowly crept up to what was left of the amusement park.

A lock of his hair fell into his face and he brushed it away. Today it was not slicked back like he wore it most of the time. But with all the gel he wouldn’t have been able to feel those soft, slender fingers running through his hair.

A smile crossed Chrollo’s lips and he felt a sudden rush of excitement. Being with _him_ was something he always looked forward to. But he would have to be patient since it was still early.

So he waited.

 

He must have spaced out, since he was rather taken by surprise when everything grew dark before his eyes. He felt two cold hands resting on his face and heard someone breathing behind him.

The tension in his shoulders vanished when he heard a familiar voice say “Guess who.” and he smiled.

Chrollo turned his head and watched as Illumi sat down right next to him. It was a mystery how Illumi had made it onto the roof without catching his attention, but he was always the one to move more gracefully.

“Was it hard getting here?” Chrollo finally asked.

Illumi positioned himself on the planks that he didn’t have to turn his head to speak to Chrollo. He pushed his long black hair over his shoulder that had fallen into his face.

“Not so much. I was more worried about some kind psychopath launching themselves at me to cut my throat. I’m glad I found you instead.” He replied and gave Chrollo a faint smile, which meant a lot since he wasn’t that expressive with just anyone.

Chrollo averted his gaze and laughed. “I had the same feeling when I got here right after the park was closed. There were some junkies hiding out here in the beginning, but the troupe drove all of them out. I highly doubt anyone would still dare enter our turf.” He made a pause and looked back at Illumi.

“But I sent everyone home for today…” he said quietly and placed his hand on Illumi’s.

Illumi lifted his fingers to intertwine them with Chrollo’s and hummed lightly. “I see.”

Chrollo looked at their hands for a while, running his index finger over the small cuts and bruises on Illumi’s fingers. “Where do those come from?”

Illumi tilted his head slightly, his hair falling over his shoulder again, except for a few strands that were caught in the hood of his black sweater. He looked up to meet Chrollo’s gaze only to look away again shortly afterwards.

“Hm… most of them are probably papercuts. And those bruises... I’m not sure. Well, climbing up here was rather entertaining.”

He slowly leaned into Chrollo and placed his head on the other’s shoulders, watching the fog waver over the valley.

Chrollo felt his heart beat in his chest. He let go of Illumi’s hand and wrapped his arms around him. Illumi was cold - as usual, since he rarely bothered to take a warm jacket with him. Chrollo smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He could smell the fresh scent of Illumi’s hair. Hopefully he would never cut it short again.

Illumi moved closer into the hug, then climbed over Chrollo’s legs with one foot to position himself into the other one’s lap. Chrollo felt his pulse beating faster for a moment. He placed his arms on Illumi’s waist.

Illumi tilted his head and looked up to Chrollo again. “You still haven’t shown me…” he murmured and placed his finger on Chrollo’s lower lip.

Chrollo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He watched Illumi admire the piercing and closed his mouth again.

A smile crossed Illumi’s lips. “I like it. It healed up rather quickly, didn’t it?”

“It did.” Chrollo replied. Illumi let his finger run over Chrollo’s lips again and Chrollo pulled him closer towards him. “But don’t kiss me too roughly today.”

 Illumi made a pout and gently placed his hands on Chrollo’s neck. “I can’t promise anything…”

“But…” Illumi suddenly looked around and Chrollo watched his moving eyes curiously. "… We’re not going to do it here in the open, right?” Illumi asked and bit his lower lip.

“If you’re into it…” Chrollo said and smirked. Most of the time it was Illumi who came up with new _things_ they should try out.

A soft laugh escaped Illumi’s mouth and he averted his gaze. “Nah, not today. Take me somewhere… somewhere I won’t catch a cold.”

Chrollo leaned back a little. “Well, we will need to get up for that.”

Illumi let out a sigh. “Fine…” He said and got up rather unwillingly.

So did Chrollo. He let his gaze wander over the amusement park and spotted the place they could spent what was left of the afternoon at.

 

The fog had spread across the park by now. Illumi reached for Chrollo’s hand with both of his own and he looked around as they walked.

Chrollo took hold of Illumi’s hand. “I’ll protect you if something jumps out of the fog.” He said jokingly and watched Illumi’s expression change with amusement.

Illumi stuck out his bottom lip. “Hmpf. I’m not scared.” His eyes wandered to the run-down Ferris wheel across the path they had taken. “… just wondering if we’re really alone.”

He noticed the faint smile Chrollo gave him.

“We definitely are. But I asked some of the guys to make sure no one gets in here.” He stopped and gently lifted Illumi’s chin, looking into his eyes. “I would never lay down my defenses out here without precaution.” He smirked when he saw the soft blush that appeared on Illumi’s cheeks.

Illumi hummed lightly and looked away. “I see. So that’s why I met Machi when I went in.

Soon they had made it to the other end of the park and Chrollo lead them into what was staged as an old mansion. The building was filled with huge shelves and giant books which they ran past. After a flight of stairs the building had become a grotto with flowing water farther in and dim colorful lights on the floor and ceiling. There were piles of books scattered across the floor which all surrounded a huge mattress in the corner to the right.

Chrollo let go of Illumi’s hand and watched him as he took a look around.

Illumi moved his hand over the cave wall and looked up at the lights. “I remember this. Once they had boats here that would take you down that river, right? Was my favorite as a kid.” He said quietly.

“True. But they sealed that passage off before they closed the park. The water is still flowing for some reason… and I fixed the lights.” Chrollo replied and slowly walked up to Illumi.

He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and buried his head in Illumi’s neck.   
“What do you think?”

Illumi turned around and reached his arms around the other’s neck. “As long as we don’t end up in the water, this will do…” He spoke softly and let his lips brush against Chrollo’s.

Before Chrollo could return what he took for a kiss, Illumi pulled away. If there was one thing Illumi loved, it was leading Chrollo on and teasing him whenever they were close to getting more intimate.

Chrollo watched him, slightly disappointed, but soon saw the smirk that had appeared on Illumi’s lips.

“Let’s get comfortable first.” Illumi murmured into Chrollo’s ear and pulled him down onto the mattress. He tilted his head and noticed the lubricant lying between the books. “You’re prepared for everything, huh?” he asked and watched the grin that crossed Chrollo’s lips.

Chrollo pinned him down with his arms and climbed on top of him. “Of course...” He said and watched Illumi looking up at him expectantly, biting his lips.

He unknowingly let go of Illumi’s arms, feeling his pulse stronger than before.

Illumi pulled him down on top of him and his lips finally touched Chrollo’s while he placed his cold hands around Chrollo’s neck.

Chrollo returned the kiss and shoved his hand under Illumi’s hoodie. He ran his hand over the other’s chest, teasingly pinching his nipple. A gasp escaped Illumi’s lips and Chrollo let his tongue slide into the other’s mouth. He tasted the metal in his own tongue mixed with Illumi’s mouth as both their bodies grew warmer.

Before they had been this close, Illumi had always come off as rather aloof. But now Chrollo enjoyed watching the other’s transition each time they were together. He enjoyed the sex nonetheless, but what he loved most was to see Illumi letting go completely, seeing him as raw as he could get. Illumi allowed no one else to see him like that but Chrollo, and knowing that alone was incredibly pleasing.

Chrollo pulled away from the kiss and looked at Illumi, who laid beneath him, breathless and with a faint blush on his cheek.

Illumi noticed the other’s eyes on him that were undressing him. He pulled Chrollo closer to him, his grip on the other’s pants. “…Take those off already.” He said quietly.

Without further ado Chrollo undid his pants, while Illumi removed his own much faster. Chrollo felt the other’s impatient eyes on him and soon Illumi pushed away his hands to take off Chrollo’s coat as well as his shirt.

Illumi let his hands glide over Chrollo’s chest and smirked when he noticed the other shudder under his touch. Finally he took off his sweater and pulled Chrollo down on top of him again to share a deep kiss.

Chrollo broke the kiss to caress the other’s neck who let out a moan. Chrollo let his finger run down the other’s stomach while their lips touched again, though they both were breathing heavier by now.

Finally Chrollo let his hand slide into Illumi’s crotch, to stroke the bulge in his boxers, before he gripped it and began to massage it firmly.

Illumi let out a cry. He threw back his head and moaned “Ah- Chrollo!” before pulling Chrollo closer down to him, digging his nails into Chrollo’s back.

Chrollo applied more force and felt a tingling sensation below his stomach when he saw Illumi’s pained expression mixed with pleasure. “Sensitive, are we?”

Illumi gritted his teeth at him, but as Chrollo tightened his grip and accelerated his movements he let out another pleasured groan.   
“Pervert…”, he gasped, “-to just watch me like that –Ah!”

“Like that doesn’t turn you on.” Chrollo smirked and placed his hot lips on Illumi’s neck again.

By now he noticed the throbbing swelling inside his own boxers that grew tighter with each passing moment. “How do you want it…?” he breathed into Illumi’s ear.

Illumi tried to catch his breath, but Chrollo kept his tight grip around Illumi’s bulge.

“Not from behind… just like this is fine.”

Chrollo shoved down his boxers, while Illumi took of his own and tossed them off the mattress. He bit his lip as he watched Chrollo straighten up to part his legs.

A chill went down Illumi’s spine when Chrollo’s hands touched his thighs. “Don’t go too fast…” he breathed. He liked it rough on occasion, but today he wasn’t in the mood for too much pain.

Chrollo leaned in to kiss Illumi again. “You were such a good boy today… I suppose I won’t be that cruel then.” He murmured and let his tongue slide into Illumi’s mouth once more as their hips were shoved together and the warm flesh between his legs pressed against Illumi’s.

Illumi groaned and raked his fingers through Chrollo’s wet hair. “Then don’t let me wait.” He breathed, his voice lower than before.

Chrollo broke the kiss, though he could have kept going for much longer. But he felt how impatient Illumi had grown already.

“Two fingers?”

Illumi placed the cold back of his hand against his forehead and nodded. “Yea…” he sighed and tried to relax. He gritted his teeth when Chrollo inserted them and let out a hiss.

Usually Chrollo would have taken the opportunity to tease Illumi. But since he seemed to be more in the gentle, vanilla mood today, he left him be.

 It took a while for Illumi to adjust, until finally he said “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Chrollo asked and Illumi gave him a nod.

Chrollo pulled back his hand and reached for the bottle of lube to prepare himself.

He took a deep breath before he bend down slightly and pushed forward. The warmth by which he was welcomed send shivers down his spine.  Chrollo tilted back his head and moaned. He wanted to keep moving, but felt that he had to wait. He watched Illumi beneath him who had covered his eyes with his right arm and clutched the mattress with his other, gritting his teeth in pain.

Illumi exhaled sharply, before looking up to Chrollo and placing his hand on the other’s cheek. “You don’t have to hold back.” He said, a pained smile on his lips.

Chrollo bend down to kiss him again, relieved, and managed to breathe an “I love you.”, before he pulled back to thrust forward again, much deeper this time.

Illumi arched his back and gasped, wrapping his arms around Chrollo’s torso, leaving scratches on his back that would remain for the rest of the week.

Chrollo let out a groan and continued to thrust, adding more force. With sweat running down his back and a burning sensation between his legs, he stopped thinking and let his instincts kick in.

Illumi dug his teeth into Chrollo’s shoulder to muffle a cry, feeling as if Chrollo would tear him apart any moment.

Chrollo managed to suck on Illumi’s neck before another groan escaped his mouth. His thrusts became deeper until he hit the right spot and heard Illumi cry out his name.

Illumi gasped, tears in the corner of his eyes.   
“I can’t- Hng!“ he was cut off by another thrust and buried his head in Chrollo’s neck before climaxing hard between his and Chrollo’s stomach with the other’s name on his lips.

Chrollo felt the hot flesh around him tightening and could no longer hold back. He rolled back his eyes and while he was overcome with such a heat he felt as if his body would melt, he came inside Illumi. While he felt instant relief, for a moment his vision grew blank and he felt incredibly dizzy. He pulled out, legs shaking and let himself fall onto the mattress.

For a moment time itself seemed to have slowed down and his body grew numb before he came back to his senses. He heard Illumi’s uneven breaths and the flowing water somewhere in the distance. Things grew black in front of his eyes and he shut them for a moment.

 

The first thing he noticed again the warmth of Illumi’s body. A pair of soft lips touched his forehead, before he heard “You’re all sweaty…”

“So are you.” Chrollo murmured and heard what he perceived as a low chuckle.

He opened his eyes again to look at Illumi. Drops of sweat still covered his forehead and his hair was a mess. But he looked beautiful with his lips slightly swollen and the soft blush that still adorned his pale cheeks. Then Chrollo noticed the love bite his lips had left on Illumi’s neck.

“I wonder what you will tell your parents when you come home looking like that.” He murmured.

“I told them I went for a jog… but I think I need to cover _that_ up before I get home.” Illumi replied looking exhausted, but he still gave him a smirk.

“But I don’t want to leave yet.” He added and moved closer to Chrollo, placing his head on his chest. “Let’s stay like this a little longer.”

Chrollo pushed a strand of hair out of Illumi’s face. “You’ll definitely catch a cold if we don’t get dressed.”

Illumi reached for Chrollo’s neck and pulled him into a lazy kiss. “Hm… just a few more minutes.”

Chrollo closed his eyes again and pressed Illumi’s bare body against his own. If he thought about it, staying like this for a while didn’t seem so bad after all.

“…Fine then.”


End file.
